


"Do they also protect couples in love?"

by Lookatallmyships



Category: L’Uomo puma | The Pumaman (1980), Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Drabble, M/M, mst3k movie, rewritten end scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: A rewrite of the movie's ending.





	"Do they also protect couples in love?"

Tony watches as Vadinho gazes up into the sky, necklace in hand. He hesitates to approach him, not wanting to interrupt. Tony wonders if Vadinho is speaking to the gods, and if so, what they are saying.

Finally, Vadinho lets his necklace fall back against his chest, and Tony takes this as his cue to walk over to him.

"Evil has been defeated" Vadinho says softly, still gazing at the sky. "Their protection has not failed."

Tony takes a deep, slightly shaky breath, and then lets it out slowly. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? "Do they also protect couples in love?"

Vadinho turns to him sharply, and Tony is startled at first until he realizes that Vadinho is smiling. 

"Respect! Places like this were created by them to make contact." Vadinho points to the ground beside him. "Kneel."

Tony kneels down on the ground a bit unsure of himself, and looks at the other man questioningly.

Vadinho looks back up towards the heavens, and takes Tony's hand in his own. "But yes, I'd expect they do."

Tony smiles and looks up into the sky as well. He has no idea where the future is going to take him after everything that has happened, but there's no one else he'd rather find out with.


End file.
